


Over?

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e24 Damned If You Do, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after S10, E24</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S10, E24

** Over? **

Tony stood, in the bathroom doorframe, watching as Gibbs soaped himself, in the shower, for the third time. Whatever Gibbs had had to do, it had effected him more than anything else had in the time that Tony had known him - except when he lost fifteen years of his memory, and had to re-live losing his girls.

The sound of running water ceased. Gibbs shook the excess water from his hair, then opened the shower stall. He took the towel that Tony offered him, fastening it, securely, around his hips.

"You ok?" Tony asked softly.

Gibbs looked from where he was adjusting his towel, meeting Tony's eyes, "It was work, Tony. I'm fine."

But Tony could tell that he wasn't. He drew Gibbs to him, ignoring the fact that his lover was wringing wet.

Tony held Gibbs, waiting. He was not sure exactly what he was waiting for, but he would know it when it happened.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Tony felt it: the subtle change in tension in Gibbs's body.

"Is it over?" Tony murmured.

"I don't know, Tony. I certainly hope so, but, I really don't know..."


End file.
